1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device with a heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Among an almost endless variety of heat dissipation devices, one kind of heat dissipation device includes a base thermally contacting a heat-generating electronic element mounted on a printed circuit board, and a number of fins disposed on the base. Most of the heat generated by the heat-generating electronic element is absorbed by the base and is conducted from the base to the fins. However, only a part of the base, usually the middle part, contacts the heat-generating electronic element. The heat originating from the heat-generating electronic element is directly absorbed by the middle part of the base, and does not very quickly spread to the other parts of the base. As a result, the middle part of the base may be overheated, while the temperature of the other parts of the base is relatively low. The fins on the other parts of the base are not efficiently utilized.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.